Jewel of Africa
by BBVixen
Summary: CHAP 5 is up! There's a secret between Beast Boy and Africa that no one knows about. ................. I've been thinking of making this story into a comic. Let me know if you like the idea. If I get enough support, I'll do it.
1. Long Ago

Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for the better part of two years now and got bored one night (what else is usual), so I decided to start writing this. I hope you all like it. Read and review if you like. Either way, I'm still writing this cause I want to get it out of my head. Enjoy!

By the way, I'm using Swahili in this story. Translator can be found at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Oh sweet mother of-! Do I really need to say this? You'd think it'd be obvious by now.

Teen Titans © DC, CN, Warn. Bros.

Zareb is a character I made up. That makes him MINE! I own him and this story.

Big thanks to my buddy Reilly for playing Editor for me and going over this. Love you tons!!

Jewel of Africa

Chapter 1: Long Ago

It was a typical day in Africa. At least to the Logan family it was. Having spent a few years in Upper Lamumba, the family had adapted to the tropical weather. Of course, wearing the proper clothing attire helped a great deal for them. Marie Logan was currently busy in the small kitchen of the Research Center making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Not necessarily for her or her husband, but for the littlest family member. Her mind kept playing the same scene over and over again. A black mamba snake slithering ever so closer to her, her screams for her son to get back, her fear climbing her body. Next thing she knew, a dark green colored mongoose leapt out of nowhere and attacked the serpent, killing it. She felt like fainting when her savior melted into her beloved son, who ran into her arms, hugging her as if nothing had happened. It had been a couple days since then, but the fear for her son still remained. She knew it was in human nature to predict the worst possible outcome, and she desperately tried to break it, but had little luck. The woman would constantly think about the small boy wearing filthy rags for clothes, a food and water bowl, locked in a cage, being treated like a… well, like an animal (even if he was in human form). A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her little boy living like that.

"Argh! Damn!" A voice exclaimed. Forgetting her thought, Marie dropped the jelly stained knife on the counter and ran outside, finding her husband, Mark Logan, working on the family vehicle. She sighed upon looking at him and shook her head. His blonde hair was neatly combed back but a few strands had managed to disobey and fall out of place. He had a clean towel on his left shoulder and was looking at his right hand.

"Mark, what happened?" She had a slight tone of amusement in her voice as she walked over to him, knowing full well what to expect from her life partner.

"Oh, I was just looking at the engine and-"

"Got grease on your hands?" Marie smirked. When it came to cars, Mark wasn't exactly the expert. But give him a test tube and a syringe and the man turned into a medical genius. It was one reason why she loved this man so much. She enjoyed teasing him and deep down, she felt that he enjoyed it as well.

"Ha, ha, very funny Marie." Mark looked up and smiled at his wife. She looked down at the hand he was previously staring at. She was right. There was a grease spot on the back of his hand. She giggled as she saw it. It wasn't big. Quite the contrary; it was no bigger than the size of a quarter. She thought it was funny though how this brilliant man made such a big deal about a little spot.

"Honestly Mark," Marie said as she gently took the towel and began rubbing the oil off her husband's hand, "I sometimes don't know who the bigger child is… Garfield or you."

"I sometimes wonder that myself." He smiled, watching his wife gently rub the spot away.

"You better hope that Gar didn't hear you. You know how I feel about swearing in front of him."

"I know, Marie." Mark stated calmly. "I was just testing out something."

"What?"

"This." He reached into his breast pocket and took out a small vile, holding it between his thumb and index finger. Inside was a grayish-green colored serum. "One drink of this serum and the skin stays clean. No more greasy, oily hands. No more washing and no more worrying about messes. You don't even have to worry about deodorant! Just clean skin. The dirt is supposed to slide right off. Kind of like insect repellent or rain coats."

"Apparently, it doesn't work." She giggled. Mark sighed and looked disappointed.

"I was hoping it would. If it did, it might be able to assist me in developing a serum to remove the green pigmentation in Gar's skin."

"Mark, I'm worried about our son's skin just as much as you are, but he seems happy with the way he looks. Maybe," she paused in thought, "maybe we should just let him be."

"I just don't want people to make fun of him because of the way he looks. I mean, what'll happen when he starts school? All the kids will tease him. They might even beat him up. I don't want him to have a life like that."

"I don't want that either Mark, but Gar doesn't seem to care. He's happy and that's all I want."

"What about his… ability? What happens when word of it gets out? People will twist it into somethi-" he was cut off by Marie's soft finger on his lips.

"Mark, we'll worry about that when it happens." She removed her finger and looked back at her husband's hand. The spot was now a faint stain. Marie smiled and looked back into his blue eyes. "Good enough."

"You know," Mark started, taking Marie's hands in his, "Gar's off playing with Zareb, we're all alone…" he gently kissed the backs of her hands. She instantly got the message.

"Mark, as much as I'd love to," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I have to make Garfield's lunch."

"He'll be fine. Besides, we won't be long. Ten minutes, at least." He started kissing her neck.

"Ten minutes?" She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips on her slender neck.

"What? You don't think I can make it last for ten minutes?" He smiled and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sure you can, Professor Logan." Her voice carried a seductive tone. Mark loved it when she called him that. Her brunette hair gently swaying in the breeze, her soft white skin, brilliant brown eyes… everything about her drove him crazy. His lips moved closer to hers and soon they locked in a loving kiss. They savored the touch, until…

"Mommy! Daddy! I… EWW!" The two instantly broke away as they heard their son's voice. He was covering his eyes.

"Garfield?" Mark questioned, slightly embarrassed that his son had seen them. The topic of girls had not come up between them yet, and to be honest, it was something he was not looking forward to talking about with the young boy. That, and puberty. "Where's Zareb?"

"You are getting very fast for me to keep up with, Gar." A tall, dark skin man with short, black hair came jogging over to the family. His English carried a very think African accent. Since the Logan family came to Africa, Zareb had agreed to become Garfield's baby-sitter while Mark and Marie were busy, and he loved every minute he spent with the young Logan boy. Even after Gar had contracted the life threatening disease, Sakutia, and became green he had never turned his back on the small boy.

"Zareb, tay were kissing!" The green boy exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face, pointing at his mother and father. The taller man just chuckled.

"Gar, there is nothing wrong when mothers and fathers kiss each other. It is a way to show love and affection. Much like the way you kiss your mother and father."

"Oh." Gar said in understanding. He thought hard about it and wondered why his parents didn't kiss him like that. Did they not love him just as much? Was it because of his skin and newly discovered power? Or was just a grown up thing? He shrugged, deciding to ask later.

"Garfield sweetie, let's get you some lunch. There's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich waiting for you in the kitchen." Marie said, watching her son's eyes light up. She took his hand and made their way inside the Research Center. Zareb turned to Mark.

"I hope we did not interrupt anything, Professor Logan."

"Zareb, I've told you many times before." Mark smiled, "Just call me 'Mark.' 'Professor Logan' is what my colleagues call me. Besides, since you're watching our son we consider you family."

"That is very kind of you Mr. Lo- I mean, Mark." Zareb smiled. "I love watching Garfield. He is so much different than the other children here. He is so full of life and spirit."

"That's Garfield." Mark chuckled. "I just hope he isn't too much of a bother for you. I know how much trouble he can get into."

"He is no trouble at all. He is quite the opposite actually. He holds great respect for our people. Even King Tawabe is quite fond of him."

"I wish the other people here were. It seems like everyone in the village is against him." Mark said, worried about his son in the future. Visions of a young man with green skin getting beaten in the streets filled his head. If this continued, Mark was certain that his son would be mistaken for a demon and burned at the stake, or worse.

"They are merely… suspicious of his skin. They are unsure about why he is that way." Zareb explained, trying to choose his words carefully. "The King and I have tried countless times to make them understand what Sakutia has done to the young boy, but they believe his skin to be the work of an evil spirit."

"Evil spirit?" Mark raised an eyebrow and suddenly realized why the people of Lamumba believed that. He sighed with frustration. "Mobu. Why does he hate us so much?"

"I am not sure." Zareb sighed. It wasn't exactly a secret that the village witch doctor hated the Logan family but no one seemed to know why. Since the American family arrived, Mobu had started spreading rumors and casting bad luck spells on them. He was thrilled when Gar contracted the disease and his skin turned green. His celebration was cut short upon hearing that the boy had lived through it. The two stood in silence for a short while before Zareb turned to Mark and smiled. "Before I forget, King Tawabe has asked to see you and your lovely family."

"Why would he want to see us?"

"All he said was that it was an important matter concerning Garfield."

"I don't know." Mark said, deep in his thoughts. Seeing Tawabe was one thing. The family, especially Gar, loved being around him. He was so sweet and understanding, almost like a grandfather. Not to mention, he taught the little green boy how to respect the land and animals. For that, Mark and Marie were thankful. However, going to the village was a whole other story all together. "I… guess we could go, but only for a few minutes. I don't want anyone hurting my family."

"Of course. I will personally make sure that no harm comes to any of you." Zareb smiled. "We must be on our way. The King is eagerly awaiting."

"Marie! Garfield!" Mark called to his family. Within seconds, Marie emerged from the doorway, carrying the small child in her arms, and walked over to him. Mark noticed his son was munching happily on his sandwich. Breadcrumbs and bits of strawberry jelly were smeared all over his mouth. Mark smiled at the sight. "Tawabe wants to see us."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It wasn't long before the Logan family and Zareb made their way to the village. Walking on the grounds, Mark couldn't help but notice all the other villagers staring at his green son. He sighed in frustration and tried desperately not to show his anger. The young boy didn't seem to notice it however, and soon saw King Tawabe standing outside his small hut. The king was an elder man with dark skin. He was a little shorter than Mark and his face held many wrinkles. His short hair was black and his eyes were a deep brown. A colorful crown of feathers and leaves placed on his head and his elegant, vibrant robes gave him that African royalty appearance.

"Tawabe!" Garfield cried with excitement. He ran towards the man and jumped up into his arms, immediately hugging the elder man.

"Oh, little Garfield! I am so glad to see you!" Tawabe exclaimed in a think accent. "It is never fun here without you, my boy."

"Tawabe, it's good to see you again but what did you want to see us about?" Mark asked.

"I have news of great importance. At least, important to your son." Mark and Marie looked at each other, fear and curiosity evident in their eyes. "Come. I will explain everything on the way to the temple."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"There is a great, and powerful energy within this temple that we believe is connected to Africa." Tawabe said as the five of them, walked through the large ruin temple.

"Tell me. Have any of you ever heard of the Jewel of Africa?" The two parents shook their heads. Tawabe smiled and continued.

"It is said that during the creation of Africa, a great jewel was formed. This jewel was the pride of Africa. It was Africa. For years it lived undisturbed by mankind, but once it was discovered, man sought to use its powers for his own. The jewel, sensing the greed of men, destroyed everything including itself. It was the only way to protect itself and others. All that remained of it was dust. It fell to the ground and became one with the earth. Months later, an animal, a zebra I've heard, wandered by and ate the grass that grew in the spot. The jewel took the animal's life and was rewarded with only a small amount of its power. A wandering lion soon came along and devoured the fallen zebra, including the jewel. Repeating the process, it killed the lion and gained even more power. The precious stone realized that the souls of the living, though weak as they were, granted it with its own power and because of this it continued with the cycle of spreading from host to host." They walked into a large room where vines hung from the ceiling. Gar took interest in the vines climbing up and down the walls and immediately ran over to play with them.

"This is why many animals are killed today. The power of the jewel is far too great. Man does not wish it to exist. So he has made it his life's work to end the lives of the poor, innocent animals that live amongst us. Normally, my people are able to see the jewel, but it has been lost for many years now and was actually believed to be extinct. Until now." Mark and Marie looked in shock at Tawabe. The King just smiled and turned his attention to the center of the large room. The two biologists looked as well. In the center of the room was a stone pedestal with strange ancient carvings on its sides. Standing on top of it were three identical looking diamonds.

"So, those three diamonds make up the Jewel of Africa?" Marie asked. "They're beautiful."

"Do not let their appearances fool you, my dear. They do not make up the jewel but they are very important to the jewel itself. If I remember correctly from the story, four gems were created to assist the jewel and control its dangerous power. These three were found here, but the final stone was hidden from the world. However, no one ever knew of them and continued their quest for the jewel itself. Supposedly, the more powerful the jewel becomes, the brighter these four gems will glow."

"What do you mean 'glow'?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"When the four gems were formed, they were not diamonds, but different stones all together. One was a deep sapphire, another a fiery ruby, a luscious amethyst, and a golden yellow amber. I was told that the Jewel itself is a beautiful emerald very similar to Garfield's flesh." Tawabe looked at the small child playing in the vines. The boy looked like a cat chasing a piece of string. He continued in his fun until a vine lightly fell on his head. Startled, Garfield stopped and watched the small portion of the plant that hung in front of his eyes. He giggled and resumed in his playing.

"What colors are on that pedestal?" Mark asked, pointing at the three gems in front of them.

"Unfortunately, I do not know, and it will forever be a mystery. No person has ever gotten close to them before. The only way to approach the stones is to have the last gem in your possession. The power from all four of them combined will summon the Jewel. So the legend goes."

"So, what does all this have to do with my son?" Mark asked, thoroughly confused by the whole subject.

"Your son knows where the jewel of Africa currently resides." Tawabe smiled. The small boy stopped his entertainment to look up at him.

"What! How could my son possibly know the location of some, preposterous, absurd rock?"

"That rock happens to have the power, at this very moment, to destroy not only this village, but both the Kalahari and Sahara Desert combined! Including any living thing within that space!" Both Tawabe and Mark sighed in hopes of cooling their nerves down.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to yell." Tawabe said.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said that. It's just… I just don't want my son to get hurt." Mark replied.

"I understand, and trust me, no harm will come to your son. I promise."

"Alright, what does he have to do?" Mark asked. Tawabe walked over to Gar and got down one knee so he could talk to the green boy on a more personal level.

"Garfield, tell me. Have you been experiencing any strange sensations when you walk around with mama mzazi, baba mzazi, or Zareb?"

"Yeah." Gar answered sweetly, smiling at the elder man in front of him.

"What does it feel like?"

"Kinda like a… tingling feeling in my body."

"When do you feel it?"

"Whenever I see an aminal."

"_An_-imal Garfield. Not _am_-inal." Mark corrected the child, who just gazed at his father.

"That's what I said. Aminal." Gar replied, confused. Mark smiled and shook his head.

"Garfield! Your eyes!" Marie shouted. Mark gasped as he saw as well. Tawabe only stared in amazement. Gar's eyes had changed from their forest green color to an almost bright, lime green. The whites had begun taking on a lighter green hue and his pupils were almost non-existent.

"That only confirms it then. Garfield," Tawabe started, "you share a common quality with the jewel of Africa."

"We're both green?" The child smiled sweetly. The elder man chuckled at the boy's cute innocence.

"Not exactly." He smiled. Garfield thought hard about what it, putting his finger to lips, thinking it would help him to find the answer. A light bulb turned on in his head.

"We're cute?" He made sure to smile his cutest grin while he said it. Tawabe chuckled again.

"You're getting closer. While both are very true, they were not what I was going to say. You see Gar, you and jewel are connected to each other. You are-"

To Be Continued…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Translator:

_Zareb_- "guardian"

_Mama mzazi_- "birth mother"

_Baba mzazi_- "birth father"


	2. Sleepless Dreams

Author's Note: Yes, I re-wrote this chapter, so there. Why? One comment can change everything. Hope this one's better and doesn't KILL the story!

Disclaimer: I mentioned it in the first chapter. I'm not going to mention it anymore. You got a problem with that, tough!

Jewel of Africa

Chapter Two: "Sleepless Dreams"

7-years later

Jump City, California

Green eyes peered into the darkness as the silent footsteps walked down the hallways. It was a simple mission that required absolute silence. So far everything was successful… until _HIS_ door was in sight. Now things were getting difficult. When it came to passing by the others' doors, it wasn't too bad. This time though, beads of sweat had already started to form. Quietly, the footsteps continued to slide across the floor. Unfortunately, they stopped in front of the door. Mentally begging them to move forward and away from resident's room, that's when it started. The strange tingle in the nose. Capable for morphing even the most beautiful of faces into a grotesque and hideous one by curling the face into a tight ball. The only salvation was to release the great power in a messy explosion. There was no choice. It had to be done.

"ACHOO!"

Silence. Sweet, pleasurable silence. Sure, it may have been a tiny sneeze, but still. Being so close to the room, its resident was bound to have heard it. Once again begging the feet to move, the journey continued. It was short lived, however, when the sound of the door opening broke the silence. The resident of the room stood at the door, a smile on his face.

"Bless you." Robin said; his eyes focused on the frozen figure. "Another sleepless night, Beast Boy?"

"Sorry." The tower's changeling turned around to face his leader. He was caught. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. I was already awake." Beast Boy knew Robin was always the first one up, but it was 1:24 in the morning. No one would willingly be awake at this time. "So how many times have you gone without sleep now?"

"Honestly, I stopped counting after four." Beast Boy shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I haven't been able to fall asleep. I just, haven't gotten the required amount."

"Beast Boy-"

"I was gonna get a glass of water anyway. I was hoping that might help me get to sleep." The youngest titan said. Robin walked up to him.

"Come on." He put an arm around the green boy's neck and walked with him. Needless to say, Beast Boy was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with this sudden touch. Especially since it came from Robin.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Beast Boy, what's keeping you up?" Robin asked handing the green boy a glass filled about half way of cool water. He sat on the couch next to the young changeling and watched his friend slowly sip the liquid.

"It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Yes it is. Beast Boy, whatever's keeping you up at nights is not only affecting your sleep, but also your transformations. It seems like you can't hold a morph for more than half an minute."

"Well that's not true. Remember when I morphed yesterday into a panda? That lasted for a minute."

"That was only 53 seconds."

"I'm rounding up."

"Beast Boy-"

"What? I could just be sick."

"Beast Boy, this is serious. We're all worried about you. Please. Tell me what's going on." It was evident to the young changeling that his leader was concerned. He sighed in defeat.

"Every time I go to sleep, I have this dream."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Beast Boy, after taking another sip of water, turned his attention to the floor.

"What was the dream about?" Robin asked, wanting more information. He was determined to help his young friend.

"I was running towards this weird light in front of me, and I kept hearing voices. Then, it's like I couldn't move my body, and I just felt stiff. That's it."

"What about your powers?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired." Beast Boy watched as the water contained in the glass reflected the overhead lights. In a way, it was almost hypnotic. Next to him, Robin's mind was busy taking everything in. The young boy's dream woke him up and left him unable to get back to sleep, which made him tired and unable to maintain in his animal forms. It made perfect sense. So, why did he feel that something seemed to be missing?

"Beast Boy," he started, getting the green boy's attention. "Have you been experiencing anything different? Feelings, cravings, anything?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I kind of feeling like going on another vacation. That was awesome when we went to Tokyo." He smiled.

"Other than a vacation." Robin replied, a little annoyed.

"Well, you asked. I feel like I want to go somewhere, do something fun. Like going to England, or Hawaii, or Mexico… or Canada. Someplace!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I don't know."

"Ooh! You know where I'd really like to go? Africa! It'd be so awesome to go back!"

"Beast Boy, I'd like to be able to go on vacation whenever we pleased, but we can't just get up and leave without having someone watch over the city for us. Plus, what about the mayor, the governor, the authorities? They need to know that we'll be gone. Maybe, in a couple weeks we can go. But it's not like we can go tomorrow or anything. There's just too much stuff that needs to be done."

"I know." It didn't take a detective to pick up on the younger boy's unhappiness.

"How about this? I'll start making plans and we can probably, _probably_, leave for Africa in a month or two."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked with hope in his eyes. Robin nodded, a smile gracing his lips. He was almost knocked over by the changeling's sudden hug. To the leader, this seemed like an innocent gesture. But at the same time, he was happy to see the younger teen so excited.

"In the meantime, why don't you try to get some sleep? Don't forget, we have training in the morning, and I expect you to be able to morph at least once. Regardless of how long you can hold it." He smiled, standing up and heading toward his room. He turned to the boy, expecting to see his grinning face behind him, and found that he had not moved from his spot on the sofa. "Beast Boy?"

"I'll go to bed in a second. I just want to finish my drink." The boy smiled, earning a nod from the Boy Wonder. Soon, he was sitting all alone in front of the giant windows, overlooking the ocean and the city. He raised the glass to his lips and allowed the cool, refreshing water to slide down his throat. His fingers were starting to feel a little stiff and the sensation soon started to travel up his right arm. Giving his arm a little shake, he quickly felt better. He watched the view. The city lights seemed to brighten up the dark sky. It was nauseating to see the night sky turn dull orange, and yet it was beautiful in a strange way. The moon was full and gave the ocean water a dark, sinister look as the light reflected off the waves. A sensation started building up in Beast Boy's chest. He knew the feeling all too well. It was his animal instincts telling him to be a part of the scene. He hated having instincts. Granted, they did save his life from time to time, but still. It was difficult to do anything without having them interfere in some way, and besides, he always seemed to give into them.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"It's not like I have to morph or anything. My instinct is just telling me to get out and be part of the scene. Well, just sitting outside by the ocean is being part of the scene, isn't it?" Beast Boy asked himself. He sat on one of the larger rocks that overlooked the ocean. The city lay sleeping behind him. He wanted a view of natural beauty, not a view of light pollution. Lying back to look at the sky above him, he was sudden reminded of his time in Africa with his family. His parents had insisted on camping outside on several occasions, despite the boy's usual protest. They thought it would be beneficial to their son. Unfortunately, the small child wanted nothing to do with the wilderness. It made too much strange noise at night and it always seemed to scare him. Young Garfield would sit in the tent, shaking in fear until his little body was just too exhausted to continue and he fell asleep. When his parents realized this behavior, they held the small boy until he calmed down. His father had even taken him outside to lie on the ground and stare at the stars. Garfield liked that. He learned a lot about the universe and stars. Once he became infected with Sakutia, however, it seemed that the father-son moments stopped. His father had started spending more time on his research. Garfield never understood why. Even now as Beast Boy, he still didn't know why his father spent so much in the lab experimenting on whatever it was he was doing.

"Didn't you love me?" The green changeling asked the sky. He knew long ago that when you ask a question, you're meant to get an answer. This did not apply to everything though, especially the sky. Yet, for some reason he was expecting an answer.

"This is ridiculous!" He scolded himself after a few seconds.

"I know I won't get an answer from the sky, so why do I even bother asking? Why waste my time? It's not like anyone is really up there. Well, supposedly God. But like He's really going to listen to me. I'm not religious or anything. Why would He, or She, or whoever's up there, pay attention to someone who doesn't even believe in them, or it, or… WHATEVER!" Beast Boy took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. Having scientists for parents, he never actually learned about religion. Not until the Doom Patrol at least, and even then he couldn't get into it. It didn't matter to him though. He didn't need a religion. He was perfectly happy with the way his life was.

"Still though, it'd be nice to know if dad still loved me after I turned green." He sighed, feeling somewhat depressed about the whole thing. The stiff feeling in his arm he felt earlier came back, this time claiming both arms. It eventually became a sharp pain and ripped through his entire body, leaving him immobile. It seemed to cling onto his heart. Beast Boy started experiencing a strange phenomenon in his chest. It felt like everything had been sucked out, leaving him empty inside. He had this feeling one time before in Africa, but even then the pain wasn't as bad as it was now. His vision started to blur. He couldn't feel the breeze or water splash on his skin anymore. Just before his vision gave out, he heard a soft voice call out to him.


	3. African Instinct

Author's Note: RE-WRITTEN! Yes, I even re-wrote this chapter. I had to. Otherwise it wouldn't have made sense. Enjoy the new, re-written, chapter.

Jewel of Africa

Chapter Three: "African Instinct"

_"Garfield. Garfield. Garfield!"_ Cold water hit the young changeling's face, waking him with a fright. He opened his mouth, ready to yell at Cyborg (who else would purposely throw water at him). He soon discovered that he was outside the tower by the ocean line and his robotic friend was nowhere to be seen. As he gently shook his head, beads of water flew off his hair. His mind was in a haze.

"Man, what happened?" He gently combed his fingers through his green locks, trying to remember the events that took place last night. A small stabbing pain in his chest was just the reminder he was looking for. He recalled his conversation with Robin, coming outside, and he ESPECIALLY remembered the pain. After passing out, he was surrounded by a dream. It wasn't blurry, but it wasn't clear either. In his dream, he had been running through what appeared to be a thick forest at first, but the environment kept changing. He ran past waterfalls, caves, the shoreline, several trees either standing or fallen. He even found himself in Steel City at some point. He had no idea where his feet were leading him, but he eventually stopped in front of a large temple completely covered in vines, trees enveloping the location. Several animals had gathered around him and were calling out to him; even the plants were screaming his name. They all seemed to push him towards the entrance. Suddenly, a bright green light shone from within the temple. Losing all feeling and control of his body, he walked toward it. The dream ended there. The fall sun warmed his body. He sighed, utterly confused.

"Maybe Raven knows what it means. After all, she's into that kind of stuff." He sat for a while, watching the sun as it slowly climbed up the horizon.

"Yo Beast Boy!" His green ears perked up at the sound of his robotic friend's voice. He turned around to see Cyborg casually walking to him.

"What are you doin' out here?" He asked, as if this were an everyday thing for the changeling.

"I… I guess just, watching the sunrise." He half lied, looking out to the horizon. He could feel his friend's awkward gaze and turned his attention back to him. "What?"

"You got up THIS early just to watch the sunrise?" He asked in disbelief. Beast boy shrugged.

"Yeah…" He replied, muttering an 'I guess' at the end.

"You just get weirder and weirder every time, don't ya? Well, come on buddy. It's time for breakfast. 'Sides, the Spike Wonder wants us to do some training, so let's get going. Oh! And just to let you know, I installed a new obstacle on the course for you to try out." Cyborg said, already walking back to the tower. Beast Boy stood up and followed him. A new obstacle? Sure he loved helping Cyborg, but he didn't want to play guinea pig.

_"Garfield."_ The changeling turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. Cyborg noticed his friend.

"What's up?"

"Did you just hear that?" He asked. The titanium man, confused, listened carefully.

"Yeah. That's called the ocean. It always makes that 'CRASH' sound whenever it hits the rocks."

"No, not that!"

"Then what?"

"That voice! Didn't you hear that voice just now?" Cyborg listened again.

"BB, are you all right?"

"Seriously Cyborg! You don't hear that? Listen! There it is again!" Beast Boy ran to the edge of the shore, thinking the voice was coming from the ocean. Cyborg shook his head and walked over to him, placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Sorry buddy. You're probably just hearin' things." He gently pulled the smaller boy away from the ocean, walking him back to the tower.

"Maybe." Beast Boy lied. He knew he heard someone calling him, and the voice seemed louder than it was in his dream.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

The smell of eggs, meat, fruit, coffee, tea, and mustard hit Beast Boy's olfactory sense the second he walked in the Ops Room. He quickly took in the scene. Robin was reading the newspaper at the table with Starfire, who was busy suffocating her morning meal in the yellow condiment. Raven also sat with them, giving Starfire a disgusted look and sipping on her herbal tea.

"Look who I found!" Cyborg announced, getting back to his beloved meat products. Starfire bounced into the air and flew over to the green boy, embracing him in a caring hug.

"My friend! How happy I am to see you! We have been worried as to your location." She said. Robin put the paper down.

"Where have you been?" He asked straightforward.

"I was outside, by the ocean."

"What were you doing out there?"

"I… I'm not sure honestly." The green teen answered. Robin shrugged.

"Well, get something to eat. We've got training in about two hours." Beast Boy nodded, taking a seat next to Raven and making a small plate of fruit for himself. Just as he was about to bite into a crisp Red Delicious apple, an intoxicatingly pleasant scent floated by him, distracting him from his meal. He followed the scent to his right and was immediately greeted by a very annoyed looking Raven.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, ready to blast him through the ceiling.

"Sorry. It's just… you smell nice." He quickly blushed when he realized what he just said. Sure, he meant it, but he never wanted to actually TELL her. The food on the table exploded just as quickly, covering anyone. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg (who had bacon on top of his head) stared at the two blushing Titans in shock and in anticipation. They prayed Beast Boy would be able to walk after Raven was finished with him.

"Uh… wha-what I-what I mean is… uhh, oh man. I'm gonna get it now, aren't I?" Beast Boy started cowering. He knew from experience just how merciless the dark titan was. He threw his arms up in defense and shut his eyes tightly.

"You… you think I smell nice?" Raven asked in disbelief. Beast Boy opened one eye and lowered his arms just a little.

"Y-yeah?" He assumed his defensive position again.

"… Thanks." Beast Boy opened his eyes and stared at Raven. He was certain she would have obliterated him by now. She gazed at the brown liquid in her cup, a slight pink tint on her cheeks. A few strands of hair fell to cover her face, but the changeling saw a tiny smile on lips. Smiling himself, he went back to his breakfast while the others let out a huge sigh of relief.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

"Alright Starfire! Nicely done!" Robin cheered as the red-haired princess finished the obstacle. She elegantly brushed her hair back, a joyful expression on her face, causing the boy wonder to blush. In his eyes (and several other guys), she was a vision of beauty. It was only about a few months ago that the two of them fully realized the other's feelings and officially became a couple. Upon coming home after the incident in Tokyo, the publicity had a field day with what they called 'Jump City's Newest and Hottest Couple.' At the time, Robin thought of it as a ridiculous idea. But when the pictures came out in magazines and newspapers, he always saved the clippings.

"Victory!" She giggled, looking at Robin.

"Okay B. Your turn." Cyborg said, turning to his small friend and placing his hand on the boy's back. "Little advice about the new obstacle: don't get distracted."

"Ha! No problem-o! When have I ever been distracted?" Beast Boy exclaimed, standing at the starting line and waiting for his cue. The others looked at each other and then back at the green boy, mouths open. Beast Boy anticipated this and beat them to the punch. "Don't. Say. Anything."

"Alright Beast Boy, countdown initiated." Robin said. Beast Boy impatiently waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the dark beauty watching him. Ordinarily, she would have continued reading her book until it was her turn. But, there she was, book down, looking straight at him. A tiny smile crept up on his lips. The countdown reached zero and he ran towards the obstacles.

The first challenge was easy. He only had to dodge projectiles. A quick morph into a falcon and he breezed through it. Human again, he saw the next test: the speed test. Morphing again, this time into a sleek, slender cheetah, he was successful. His body melted into his human form just as he saw the strength test coming up. He was in the process of morphing into a gorilla when a mechanical arm shot out of the ground and grabbed his leg; hoisting him about seven feet off the ground. The sudden surprised forced him to lose concentration. A shock like this often caused his powers to recoil and, most of the time, left damage to not only his mental, but physical health.

"Boo-yah! Check it out!" Cyborg exclaimed, watching his new mechanical wonder in awe. Its body was round and had tentacle like arms and legs. It sported the traditional colors of its creator: silver, blue, and white. He had gotten the idea to build it after being attacked in Tokyo by that 'yellow-sushi-chef-wannabe-painting-thingy,' as he called it.

"Cyborg, what the hell is that?" Robin asked, half in shock and half in fear for Beast Boy.

"It's a new obstacle for the course. It catches a person by surprise."

"It certainly does catch the person by surprise. I believe the expression is, 'It made me jump out of my fleshy exterior.'" Starfire said.

"Yeah! I know! It's it great? I call it, 'THE CY-HURLER!'" Cyborg beamed.

"The Cy-Hurler? I'm afraid to ask what it does." Raven asked. Cyborg had just opened his mouth to explain when Beast Boy's voice cried out to him.

"CYBORG! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

"Relax, B. It'll let ya go soon." The robotic man, still smiling over his invention, yelled at his friend.

"Oh yeah! When's that gonna be!"

"Any second now actually." Cyborg said. On cue, the Cy-Hurler tightened its hold on Beast Boy's ankle and, with an enormous strength, hurled the poor boy into the air. The others watched as the screaming boy was shot up about three miles into the sky.

"It is like the Earth toy. 'Slingshot,' I believe it is called?" Starfire asked, eyes gazing up.

"Cyborg! What on earth possessed you to make such a ridiculous contraption like that?" Raven furiously yelled.

"Oh come on, Rae. He can easily come out of that. All he has to do is morph into a bird or whatever and gently soar on down. Same goes for you and Star."

"What about you or me? We can't fly Cyborg." Robin plainly stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice. The mechanical man opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it once he understood Robin's words.

"Oh. I guess you have a point there. Still, you gotta admit, it's kinda cool." He smiled. They anxiously waited for the green boy to land. Beast Boy's mind whirled with everything that had just happened, and was currently busy cursing the mechanical man who built such a thing. Seeing that the ground was quickly approaching, he put all thoughts aside and concentrated on morphing. Closing his eyes, he could feel the tingling in his arms when a sudden flash of light distracted him. A blurred vision of colors and shapes quickly caused him to open his eyes and let out a gasp. Left in only confusion, he felt like a piece of him had been ripped out. He remembered that feeling from last night. Concentrating again on the animal he desired (at this point, he was happy with any winged animal or bug) only caused his head to throb in pain.

_"I… I can't morph."_ He watched as the ground continued to get closer and braced his body for impact, knowing full well he had very little chance of coming out of it alive.

"Why has Beast Boy not morphed?" Starfire asked, her fear rapidly increasing.

"Probably just showin' off." Cyborg answered calmly. Raven could feel that inside all that titanium, he was shaking like a wet cat in the middle of a snowstorm in December on the Artic tundra. Everyone's worry only increased the closer the boy got to the ground, and he was now only about a mile from the ground. The empathic titan focused on Beast Boy. She could feel his fear.

"I don't think he's showing off. Something's wrong!" Robin exclaimed just as Raven shot up into the sky, stopping halfway between her friend and the rocky surface below. Her hands started glowing, ready to cast her spell.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She screamed as the glow started to envelop the falling boy, stopping him just inches away from Raven's face. She gently touched his green hair, which caused him to open his eyes quickly.

"Raven?" He asked, putting his defensive position down. With a slow twist of her wrist, the boy was level with her.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her fear subsiding.

"Yeah. I'll feel better once my feet are on the ground though." He nervously smiled. She gave a soft smile to her friend in acknowledgement and the two descended. Once on the rough surface, the glow faded from Beast Boy's body and he sat down (more like fell). His friends surrounded him, their questions ready for answers.

"Beast Boy, what happened? Why did you not morph?" Starfire asked, still concerned.

"You okay, little buddy?" Cyborg's voice took on a more brotherly tone as he was feeling like he was responsible for all this (which he was).

"I'm fine. I-I just couldn't morph." Beast Boy answered. Robin kneeled next to the somewhat shaken-up boy.

"What happened?" He asked, watching the green eyes turn away from him and focus on the ground.

"I saw animals, and a temple. It was blurry, but I'm sure of what I saw." Beast Boy explained. Robin shook his head in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why is this happening?"

"I know why." The changeling said, turning his attention back to his leader. "It means that there's trouble, and I have to help."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I know that something's wrong within a temple that's covered in vines, and I have to go to it."

"Well that shouldn't be too bad." Cyborg cheerfully spoke up. "There's like only one temple around here. So we'll go there, help out whoever needs us, and be back in time for lunch."

"The temple isn't here Cyborg. Not in this city, state, country, or even continent." Beast Boy informed him.

"Then, where is this temple that calls to you for help?" Starfire asked.

"It's in Africa."

"AFRICA!!" Robin exclaimed in surprised.

"Upper Lamumba, to be exact." Beast Boy looked at his leader, who was starting to wonder just how accurate this information was. He knew the changeling was itching for another 'vacation.' Maybe this was a trick. One look at those green eyes though and he abandoned that thought. Robin didn't have to be psychic or empathic like Raven to understand the pleading in those emerald colored orbs. He sighed, stood up, and looked at the other three.

"Alright. Everyone pack. We're leaving for Africa in an hour."


	4. Africa's Memories

**Author's Note:** Been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for the _INCREDIBLY_ long wait. I started a new school (Art Institute) and I don't get a minutes rest. Anyway, this is the last day of my Spring Break and I decided to, at least, finish one chapter of this story. I've been getting a lot of favorites with this and that makes me REALLY happy! You have no idea how happy I am about it. I didn't realize how popular it would become.

Anyway, if you hate this chapter, I wouldn't blame you. It went through SO much work I'm surprised this much is left. If I get a review saying, "You killed this story," or "This chapter sucks," I'll re-write it. But keep in mind, if I have to re-write it only slows down the release of the next chapter. Enjoy!

Jewel of Africa

Chapter Four: "Africa's Memories"

Upper Lamumba, Africa

"This place is absolutely beautiful." Starfire sweetly said over the intercom of the T-Ship. During the entire trip, they had heard from Beast Boy how pleasant and breath-taking Africa was. They figured he was glamorizing it though. But now, they could see for themselves that the boy was not exaggerating or fluffing it up. It was indeed a sight of pure beauty. Green practically covered their view.

"Wow. I didn't think it'd look like this." Cyborg said in awe.

"I guess it all depends on where you look." Robin joined in.

"This is just as beautiful as Tamaran." Starfire chimed. Beast Boy wasn't sure whether or not her comment was an insult. But she considered her home world to be one of the most beautiful planets in the universe, so he figured it was meant to be a good thing. Besides, he (in a way) thought her home was somewhat charming.

"I never realized just how peaceful Africa is." Raven said. She had meant it to be an internal thought, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. The changeling looked at the dark magician on his right.

"If you like Raven, I could show you a really peaceful place. It's got a quiet stream and little waterfall." He said with a hopeful tone.

"You know a place like that here?"

"Sure. I did used to live here before. I would always go exploring with this guy named Zareb."

"Zareb?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah. See, my parents were always busy and didn't really have a lot of time for me during the day. So, they asked one of the villagers to look after me, and Zareb volunteered. He would always keep me company and do cool stuff with me."

"He didn't care about your skin?"

"Well, he came in before then, when I was normal looking. After I got sick and my skin turned green, he didn't seem to care. He just told me that he was glad I was all right."

"What about your ability to morph?" Robin asked.

"He thought it was strange at first, but after a while he got used to it. Besides, my dad didn't want me morphing. I only transformed my shape I think twice around dad and mom." Beast Boy said. He never understood the reason his parents gave him, and he especially didn't even want to remember it. It always seemed to irritate him, which he thought was bizarre. He looked at Raven. "What do you say Raven? Want to see that place?"

"Sure. I'd like that." A smile grazed her lips.

"I'm hungry!" Cyborg practically screamed through the COM link. They had been flying for a straight eight hours and it was starting to affect them. Well, Cyborg mainly. "Let's land and eat already!"

"How's everyone else?" Robin asked.

"All my stomachs are making a strange, yet angry, noise. I believe that is the sound for hunger, yes?" Starfire responded.

"I could eat." Raven answered.

"Same here." Beast Boy agreed.

"Alright. There's a clearing up there on the top of that waterfall. We'll land there and break out the food." Their leader announced, earning a cheer from the others, as well as a small dance from Cyborg.

Peaceful. That was the only word that the Titans could think of. They had chosen a clear spot next to the top of the waterfall. The luscious green jungle stood behind them, making pleasant noises. The animal cries seemed to relieve them of any negative feelings. Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were completely engulfed by the sights and sounds. The jungle appeared to be calling to them, begging for an exploration, for an adventure. It took nearly twenty minutes to pull themselves from it, and soon, they were too busy filling their stomachs to notice anything else.

"So, where to now Beast Boy?" Robin asked, taking a bite from his turkey sandwich.

"I don't know. I guess we should go to that temple, but I can't remember where it is." The green boy answered after swallowing a bite of his banana. He reached for his bottle of water.

"You don't know where it is!" Cyborg shouted. He had just bitten into his bacon steak burger and screaming only seemed to cause little chunks of meat to go flying onto the young changeling's face.

"EWW! GROSS DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled, wiping the pieces off his face. He stood up and walked over to the river to wash his face, all the while grumbling. Cyborg watched his young friend, feeling guilty for his sudden outburst. As the changeling kneeled down and removed his gloves, he could see his reflection in the water. The rushing water distorted the image, making it appear to be in motion. Shrugging it off, he dipped his hands in the water, cupped a large amount, and splashed it onto his face, washing the meat chunks off. He hated meat. The only thing he hated more was meat grease. It splattered everywhere, and it never seemed to come off entirely. Cyborg's bacon was a perfect example. Every time he cooked bacon, the grease would practically cover the entire stove. Of course he always cleaned up, leaving the stove spotless from top to bottom. But there was always that one molecule that managed to stay behind and mock the changeling's strong dislike for animal products. No matter how many times he cleaned or sanitized, it would always make him gag or throw up (it had happened once before).

The cool water on his face brought him back to the present. He kept having a sense of déjà vu when he looked at his reflection in the water. Only this time, his reflection didn't even really look like him. The water made his face look older, much older. The strangest part of the reflection though was the color of everything. Beast Boy wasn't sure if it was the water or the sun, but there in the water, staring back at him, was an older man with deep blue eyes, blonde hair, and white skin. The reflection's eyes flashed.

_"Garfield. Fly away."_

_"Honey, please go."_

_"I'll always be with you. Whenever you need me."_

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

A tear had managed to fall from his eyes as he suddenly remembered this place. The last time he was here, they were too. It was his fault. He let them down; let them die. He should have saved them. Instead, he flew to safety and watched his own parents die. More tears started falling from his green eyes as his mind played that tragic scene over and over as if it were on a loop. It seemed as though his mind was purposely replaying that day because it loved to watch the boy in pain.

"Beast Boy?" A soft voice called to him. He looked at the four Titans behind him; each one had a look of concern in his or her face. Had they seen him crying?

_'Great.'_ He thought, wiping his wet eyes with his ungloved hands.

"Beast Boy? What's wrong?" Robin asked, kneeling next to him with a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Beast Boy?"

"Nothing's wrong. We should get going. Got to find that temple right?" Beast Boy stood up and started making his way to the T-ship, only to stop in his tracks. Visions of his past, a temple, animals, and rocks were tormenting him. All his senses seemed to vanish as he became engrossed by these visions. It was such a strange experience. He could no longer feel his body, could no longer hear his friends calling his name. He instead found himself deep within a jungle. Everything was running past him; the trees, rocks, branches, vines, everything! He noticed his breathing changed and his heart was pumping fast, yet, he could not 'feel' it. Everything stopped as he appeared before a temple. Every animal had gathered around it, each one crying and howling. His attention turned to the temple in front of him. It was quite ancient but something about it seemed so beautiful. It resembled something from an Indiana Jones or Jungle Book movie. The entire thing had been constructed from large, brown bricks and was now covered in vines. Vegetation had grown on it from the years of solitude. A light shone from within and Beast Boy soon found himself inside.

A throne lay before him. It was big and grand like a King's throne, but minus the fancy chair. At the top of it sat a pedestal with three large diamonds on top, each as identical as the other. Taking a closer look at the stones, he could see no flaw in them. A scratch, a chip, a dent, discoloration, smudge, nothing! These were perfect, genuine diamonds. Until, their colors started changing. The diamond on his left had become a deep blood red; the right had turned to a majestic blue, while the middle had melted its color to become a sunset yellow. Mounted on the wall behind the pedestal and stones was a strange design with four empty holes. His fingers gently grazed over the design. It had appeared to be burnt into the brick wall. The holes started glowing a different color. The hole pointing up had a red glow, the left became yellow, the bottom turned blue, and the right was a royal purple. The gems soon started glowing themselves.

"Beast Boy?" The green boy blinked and his vision was gone. His senses had come back and felt two large hands on his shoulders. The titans looked in concern at their small friend while Cyborg (who was equally concerned) stood in front of him.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were walking to the ship and saying how we should get going."

"Oh! Yeah. Let's go." The changeling said, again walking to the ship.

"B, can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure.

"How'd you do that with your eyes?"

"What?"

"Well, your eyes got all glazy and turned completely green. Even the sclera turned green." (For those who don't know, sclera is the white part of the eye.) Beast Boy just looked at his mechanical friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Must have been a trick of the light."

"Hm. Maybe." The Titans looked at each other, not believing a word from the green boy while Beast Boy's thoughts were lost on Cyborg's question.

'_Completely green eyes? I wonder if it's-'_ His thoughts were cut short by the screams of several men who surrounded the Titans. The men had jumped down from the trees and were dressed in mostly bold primary colors; their faces had been painted the same. Their dark skin and hair only seemed to make the colors brighter. Standing in front of the Titans, they pointed sharp spears at the young heroes. Robin had pulled out some exploding discs and held them between his fingers, ready to strike at the first sign of attack. Starfire and Raven had readied their powers, while Cyborg's sonic cannon was fully charged and itching to be fired. Beast Boy, startled by the screams, hid behind his best friend. The young heroes tensed as a large but serious looking man walked up to them. Robin figured him to be the leader of the group. His expression hardened as he looked at the teens.

"Kuua." ("Kill") The man said. The other men moved closer, their spears ready.


	5. Hujambo

**Author's Note:** It has been forever! You all have been so patient with me. Thank you all so much! I actually decided against putting a translator at the bottom of the chapter. Reason why is because I want you to feel the confusion and helplessness that the Titans are feeling, and I don't want everyone going to the end just to find the meaning of a certain word and having to scan back to where you originally were. Don't worry though. I'm not using a lot of it. Plus, BB is acting as the translator. If you have any questions, ask me. I'll be happy to answer them. The title (in English) is "Hello" by the way. You'll see why. Enjoy! Thanks again for being patient.

Jewel of Africa

Chapter Five: "Hujambo"

"I don't suppose anyone knows the language?" Raven asked, as the spears got closer. Everyone looked at Cyborg.

"Oh, it's like that, huh! Just 'cause I'm black, you think-"

"No Cyborg! You have a built-in translator don't you?" Robin cut in, wanting to avoid that conversation.

"Actually, no. I didn't think we'd need it." Cyborg said, a large sweat drop hanging from his head.

"Nice." Raven said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Mnadukiza! Kuua!" A male's voice exclaimed. Robin could feel his team growing tense. He tightened his grip on his weapon as the men moved their spears closer to the teens. Without a translator, they were in trouble.

"He says we're intruding and must be killed." Beast Boy said, popping his head out from behind Cyborg. Robin's eyes grew wide in surprise. Not over the large man or the spears, but the green boy.

"You speak the language?" He asked.

"Well, sort of. I used to live here, remember?" Beast Boy announced stepping out from behind his friend.

"In that case, tell them we mean no harm."

"I would but-"

"But what?"

"I'm a little rusty. I haven't used the language in years. I might ask for a glass of warm bread."

"Just try. If it doesn't work we could always fight them off." Robin said, pushing the green changeling to the leader of the group. The young boy's fear grew as he looked up into the man's cold, solid brown eyes. Beast Boy nervously smiled, desperately trying to recall the lessons he learned.

"Uh… sisi rafiki?" The green boy managed to squeak out. The man's expression softened as he looked at the boy.

"Mnangoja!" He shouted at the other men and watched as they lowered their weapons. He turned his attention back to the small boy. "Jina lako nani?"

"Beast Boy." The man looked at him with confusion. Beast Boy sighed in annoyance. He'd have to use his real name. "Garfield."

"Garfield? Garfield Logan?" The man asked, his eyes growing wide. Beast Boy just nodded, half confused and half worried. The man's face lit up and he threw his arms around the small boy, hoisting him in the air and swinging him around. The Titans looked surprised as they watched their friend spinning, and screaming, in the air.

"Oh Garfield! I have missed you so much." The man exclaimed setting a very dizzy Beast Boy on the ground.

"You know me?" The boy asked.

"Of course! You do not remember me?" The man started wiping the paint off his face and almost instantly, Beast Boy recognized his old friend.

"Zareb!" He screamed, jumping onto the taller man.

"Ohh, little Garfield. How I missed you. You must tell me everything that happened to you."

"I will, but first I want you to meet my friends. This is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin. Guys, this is Zareb. The guy I told you about."

"It's an honor to meet you." Robin smiled. The older man just nodded.

"Come. I'll show you to the village." Zareb led the way with Beast Boy following closely behind. The other Titans followed and Robin, the entire time, was lost in his thoughts.

--

"You went through so much. How is it you did it alone?" Zareb asked after listening to the boy's past. It was hard to believe that one kid went through so much pain and was still able to wake up every morning smiling. Robin was amazed as he listened. He never imaged Beast Boy having a past similar to his own.

"It's really no big deal." Beast Boy shyly said.

"Oh Garfield, still the little modest boy. Not much has changed, has it?" Zareb laughed. Beast Boy could practically feel Raven's eyes rolling. He felt two large hands wrap around and lift him off the ground.

"I still remember when I would carry you on my shoulders like this." Zareb placed the boy on his broad shoulders. "Remember, little one?"

"Sure do!" Beast Boy smiled, feeling like a little kid again. Cyborg couldn't help but smile at the green boy's fun. It was as if he saw his little friend transform back into the little toddler he used to be. Robin noticed this as well.

"Here we are." Zareb announced, coming out of the jungle to a clearing. Huts made from trees and grass occupied most of the space. There was a large pile of burnt wood in the middle of the site. Brightly colored clothes hung on a rope to dry. Several beautiful pottery pieces lay next to the huts. Each one had an equally beautiful design painted on.

"This place is absolutely beautiful!" Starfire squealed.

"Thank you. I know it is not much, but we make do with our resources." Zareb beamed. He was proud of his little village.

"Zareb, this isn't the village I remember." Beast Boy said.

"Well, it is not the same land we lived on before. After those two Americans came and took you, we thought it better if we relocated. So they would not come back."

"Smart thinking." Robin said out loud, somewhat amazed at his primitive surroundings.

"Yes. It was not easy leaving our land, but I did what was best for the village. After all, it is why I am the chief."

"You're the chief of the village now?" Beast Boy practically screamed.

"Yes."

"I thought only royalty could be the chief."

"Yes, but Tawabe did not have a child here and I was decided by the village to resume his position."

"He had no heir?" Raven asked.

"Tawabe had an heir. Just no child." Zareb informed her.

"What happened?" Starfire joined in.

"He was taken from us long ago. We thought he had been lost for all time, but now we know this is not true and he is very much alive."

"Really? I would very much like to meet him."

"No!" Beast Boy screamed loud enough for the whole village to hear him. It surprised the Titans, as well as Zareb. "Uhh… I'm getting hungry. Maybe we should eat."

"I too am feeling the hunger. I do not think our lunch meal was very long." Starfire sweetly chimed in.

"In honor of young Garfield's arrival, we will prepare a great feast and please, stay for as long as you need. It will be our way of welcoming you." Zareb offered. After looking at the others (and watching Cyborg do his second jig for that day), Robin agreed.

--

The sky had become dark. The only light was from the millions of stars overhead, the moon, and the fire from the center of the village. Music filled the air. Cyborg was happily munching on several varieties of meat. Robin and Starfire were dancing around the fire along with other villagers. Raven just sat next to Cyborg, enjoying the music. It was almost trance inducing. The only thing that stopped her from slipping into her meditated state was the sound of Cyborg eating.

The villagers had insisted on dressing the Titans in more appropriate clothing. Robin had objected to the idea, as did Raven and Cyborg. They respected the culture but just felt more comfortable in their uniforms. Starfire eagerly accepted the clothing and was dressed in a long cloth dress with beautiful shades of purple and yellow mixed in the fabric. She was told that the purple represented her royal lineage on Tamaran, while the yellow symbolized everlasting happiness. When she asked how they knew she was of royalty, the women smiled and explained that Garfield told them specifically to dress her as a princess. She smiled and blushed. Beast Boy, being forced by Zareb, was also dressed in similar attire. The top was stripped of sleeves; purple with gold trim, and fit more like an over-shirt vest with his chest exposed. His pants cut off just barely below his knees and were brown like the dirt. His hands and feet were bare and this was probably the only thing he did like. He missed the feeling of earth on his feet; the feel of rich soil between his toes. It made him feel a little more animalistic. After he finished dressing, Beast Boy went to Zareb's hut. He had to talk to him. His old guardian was dressed in purple and red robes, a golden-yellow sash tied around his waist. He wore sandals and a feathered headdress with at least every color displayed. Beast Boy remembered Tawabe telling him that this headdress was the symbol of his status as Chief. It apparently still held its meaning.

"I do not understand why I cannot inform them about-"

"They don't need to know Zareb." Beast Boy sternly said.

"But why? They are your friends, are they not?"

"Yeah, but… look, this doesn't concern them. Just, please. Keep this between us?" His green eyes pleaded. Zareb just nodded his head in confusion as the green boy walked back to the celebration.

"Garfield, I should tell you..." Zareb started, but Beast Boy had already taken a seat next to Raven.

"Nice clothes." The dark girl said. Beast Boy could feel his nervousness creeping up on him and smiled in an attempt to hide it from the empath. He wasn't very successful. Raven could feel this and, not wanting her friend to become self-conscious, tried to relief him. "You look good."

"Thanks." Beast Boy's cheeks started to blush. Raven gave him a compliment? He liked it. Somehow, it sounded nice coming from her. He smiled and quickly noticed some villagers filling a large cup, about the size of a coconut, with a purple liquid that resembled a chunky smoothie. He remembered back to when he first saw the drink. His parents and he had been invited to a similar feast. It was to welcome the Logan family into the tribe and it was they're first week in Africa. He was only four then, about a year before the encounter with the green monkey. The villagers were passing the cup around and drinking from it. To the tribe, it was a symbol of unity to drink from the same cup. When it was his turn to drink, the sight of the lumpy mess inside disgusted him. After a minute though, and many elbow jabs from his father, he took a sip and passed it along. Beast Boy smirked as he remembered his father making the same disgusted face when he saw the cup's contents. When Mark looked at his son, he drank and weakly smiled, hoping to fool the small boy. Beast Boy knew better back then. He actually liked the taste. It wasn't as bad as it looked. He hoped it was still the same as he remembered. He felt a light tap on his left arm. Zareb was kneeling by him, offering the cup with the same strange liquid inside.

"We have not changed it since you last had it." Zareb smiled, handing him the cup and a small bowl with a yellow paste smeared inside. Cyborg became interested in the new food and, setting his meat aside, watched his young friend accept both. Beast Boy pressed the brown cup to his lips and drank. He smiled. It was exactly the same as before, but a little better also. It was sweet, but bitter at the same time. His body relaxed instantly. Raven noticed this change, as did Cyborg.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, concerned. He smiled at her. His eyes looked sleepy, and Raven could feel his mind was in a peaceful state, almost like he was meditating. His spirit had calmed, as well as his beast self.

"Drink." Beast Boy said, handing her the cup. Both Titans inspected the odd drink. The older teen seemed almost sickened by its appearance and Raven, to some extent, was as well. She couldn't help but wonder about the strange effect it seemed to have on the young changeling and reluctantly drank. Her body and mind just melted into a state of calmness. It was delicious! Her emotions had quieted down; even her angered self was at peace. Smiling, she passed it to Cyborg who, after much thought, also drank. And drank. And drank. And drank… until no more was left. Zareb laughed.

"Man! Whatever that was, it's delicious! Pour me up another one." Cyborg handed Zareb the empty cup. He could already feel his mechanical joints loosening up. It felt nice to the large teen.

"I'm glad you like it so much. Usually we just sip it and pass it along though." Cyborg panicked, thinking he had offended the tribe.

"Oh man! I am so sorry! I had no idea! I thought that-"

"It is all right." Zareb laughed again. "There is no harm done. The effects of the Tunisia are quite pleasing."

"Tunisia?" Raven asked, wanting to know the exact pronunciation. She hoped to find some around home.

"What's that? Actually no, what's IN that?" Cyborg asked.

"Tunisia is a flower." Beast Boy informed him, smiling as he watched Cyborg attempting to scrap the taste of a plant off his tongue.

"Aw man! Why didn't you tell me?" Beast Boy didn't bother answering him. Instead, he just smiled and scooped the yellow paste with his fingers, putting it in his mouth and enjoyed the taste.

"Try the Matoke." He offered. The older teen looked skeptical, but Raven dipped a slender finger in the mush. It reminded her of the insides of a pumpkin. She carefully licked the paste and was greeted with the taste of bananas. Cyborg, curiosity getting the better of him, tried as well and was pleased.

"All right, I'm afraid to ask what's in this stuff."

"Bananas mainly, and some other stuff." Beast Boy said, passing the dish to him.

"My children! Listen!" Zareb exclaimed, making his way to the center of the celebration. Instantly, the music had stopped and the dancers sat down. Robin and Starfire took a seat next to Cyborg.

"My children, tonight we celebrate the return of my kijana and his friends, the Teen Titans." The villagers broke out in a cheer. The Titans turned to Beast Boy wanting to know the meaning of this new word. He just explained that, basically, kijana meant baby or child. Being that Zareb was like a nanny to the boy, it was appropriate. "Since the passing of our beloved Tawabe, we have been without leadership. I rose to position only until his heir would return. Our mwana wa mfalme has returned to us."

"Momma what?" Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. The embarrassment was evident on the young changeling's face.

"It means 'Prince.'" Robin could detect the anger in his friend's voice. Zareb had apparently said the wrong word. But still, the rightful prince was finally going to take his place. The Titans were excited about meeting him, Starfire especially being from royalty herself.

"Our mwana wa mfalme, Garfield!" Beast Boy's anger gradually increased as Zareb summoned him to stand and approach. He desperately tried to avoid glancing at his friends. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to. Their wide eyes and gaping mouths seemed to say it all. Zareb stood behind him, taking his feathered headdress off and held it just above Garfield's head. "All hail our sheikh! Our new chief, Garfield!"

The village burst out in loud cries of appraisal to their long-lost chief. The cheers only got louder when the headdress was actually placed on his head. Beast Boy turned to his friends again. He could see the confusion written all over their faces. In an instant, he went from prince to chief of an entire village, and they never saw it coming. To tell the truth, he didn't see it coming either.

"Zareb, I thought you said you weren't going to tell." Beast Boy carefully whispered. His guardian just bent down next to the changeling's ear.

"I am sorry kijana, but this celebration _IS_ for you. It is time for you to resume your place on the throne." Beast Boy's ear dropped as he realized this. Zareb turned to the villagers. "Let us continue our celebration in honor of our sheikh!"

In an instant, the people jumped up and began to dance again, chanting and singing. Zareb turned and smiled to his kijana and instantly saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Garfield? Kijana? What is the matter my little one?"

"Please Zareb. I don't want this." Beast Boy pleaded. "Please take it back. You be chief."

"I am sorry, but I can't. This is time for celebration. Dance, eat, enjoy yourself."

"But Zareb, I don't want to be chief." Zareb could see the tears in the boy's emerald eyes.

"I am sorry Garfield." Beast Boy watched as Zareb left to return to the party, leaving him there with a breaking heart. Tears started running down and desperate to hide them, he turned his back to the people. He needed to think, to be alone, and there was only one place to do that. He pushed the headdress off his head and let it fall to the ground before running off. The Titans had silently watched until now.

"Beast Boy is now the King?" Starfire asked.

"He's chief. There's a difference." Robin corrected her.

"To us, but to this village he's seen as a king." Raven said.

"He seemed pretty upset. I'm gonna go talk to him." Cyborg, obviously worried for his green friend, stood up.

"Cyborg, let me go talk to him." Starfire stood." "Perhaps I will have better luck seeing as to how Beast Boy and I are both of royal heritages. He might feel more comfortable talking to me about this subject." Cyborg reluctantly nodded and they watched as the alien princess flew after their friend.


End file.
